1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a waiting number ticket (hereinafter referred to as “a waiting ticket”) for use with a mobile terminal in banks and the like. More specifically, a waiting ticket operation system that issues a waiting ticket and provides the waiting ticket to a mobile terminal so that business affairs can be carried out with order being maintained in public institutions such as banks, public offices, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A mobile communication system includes a mobile terminal and a mobile communication network. The mobile terminal includes equipment which enables the user to communicate with another desired party via wirelessly accessing the other desired party at any time and at any position, while freely moving within a service area formed by a network. The mobile terminal includes a mobile terminal for use within a vehicle and a portable mobile terminal. A portable tablet PC with the capabilities of a small PC has been recently developed. Thus, all equipment including PCs will be hereinafter referred to as “the mobile terminal.”
The amount of time used for communication between two parties using mobile terminals is very small. Furthermore, since the communication has the characteristics of quickly and correctly transmitting important information while simultaneously generating information at any time and at any position, it is typical for a user to always carry the mobile terminal. Here, the communication will be referred to as a concept including voice communications, image communications, data communications, and the like.
Even though the mobile terminal is always carried by the user, the amount of time for which it is actually used for communication is small. Thus, various additional functions for efficiently utilizing the mobile terminal when it is not being used for communication, are additionally provided for in the mobile terminal.
Additional functions such as a camera, MP3 player, video recorder, scanner, game console, e-book reader, wireless internet capability, a computer, and the like are variously provided. New functions are continuously being developed and added. During the time when the mobile terminal is not used for communication, it is typical for the above mentioned additional functions to be used.
Also among these additional functions, an NFC (near field communication) type wireless communication technology is included. The NFC technology is used for transmitting and receiving data signals, via wirelessly accessing a reader or another party's mobile terminal, within ranges of about 10 cm. Also included is an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) type wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data signals, via wirelessly accessing a reader, within ranges of several centimeters. Both of these functions have been developed and applied.
Since the NFC provides a way of enabling wireless communications within ranges of 10 cm, low amounts of electrical power are consumed. This characteristic allows the NFC to be operated in a card-mode for performing financial transactions, such as electronic payments using a credit card, in a P2P-mode for transmitting and receiving data signals via a one-to-one wireless connection, and in a read-mode for reading and confirming simple information.
The RFID can be operated in an m-commerce mode as it is generally applied to electronic settlements for commercial transactions.
Standard practice to maintain order and quickly and smoothly conduct businesses affairs at places like a bank or a public office, where people typically conduct business affairs, as well as other places where people gather to conduct other similar kinds of business (hereinafter referred to as “a public institution”), a waiting number ticket is issued. The ticket is made of paper with a serial number printed on it, and is distributed in the order of arrival allowing business affairs to be conducted in numerical order, corresponding to the number displayed on the waiting tickets.
Herein, when the number provided on the waiting ticket is displayed on a relevant electronic quotation board or the like, the user having the waiting ticket corresponding to the displayed number, submits the waiting ticket and proceeds with his or her relevant business affairs.
In the conventional system, it is difficult and inconvenient for the user to move to other locations or conduct other business affairs whilst securing a waiting number ticket for use, followed by watching the relevant electronic quotation board to confirm whether or not the number provided on his or her waiting ticket is being displayed.
Furthermore, high maintenance and management costs of consumable supplies (i.e., paper, ink, and the like) are associated with paper-based waiting number tickets.
Accordingly, there is considerable need for the development of an electronic waiting number ticket (a waiting ticket) technology. Electronic distribution of a waiting ticket using a mobile terminal, NFC, or RFID will allow other necessary affairs to be conducted while waiting. This technology will also lower maintenance and management costs compared to paper-based waiting tickets.